1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock and more particularly, to a common lock for use in a dual-usage portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional dual-usage portable computer generally comprises a base member and a display. The base member has a keyboard assembly set at the top side thereof. The display is pivotally connected to the base member and rotated relative to the base member between a first position where the screen of the display faces to the base member and the portable computer is used as a notebook computer, and a second position where the screen of the display is set at the opposite side relative to the base member and the portable computer is used as a tablet PC.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dual-usage portable computer. As illustrated, the dual-usage portable computer 9 comprises a base member 91, and a display 92. The display 92 is pivotally connected to the base member 91 and rotated relative to the base member 91 for enabling the portable computer 9 to be used as a notebook computer or tablet PC.
This dual-usage portable computer 9 further comprises lock means for locking the display 92 to the base member 91 when closed. This lock means comprises a hook 93 perpendicularly extending from the front side of the display 92 on the middle right above the screen 921, and a lock hole 94 disposed at the top side of the base member 91 corresponding to the hook 93. When closing the display 92 on the base member 91, the hook 93 is forced into the lock hole 94 to lock the display 92 to the base member 91. This lock means is functional. However, when the portable computer 9 is set for use as a tablet PC, the hook 93 is exposed to the outside. At this time, the lock means cannot be used to lock the display 92 to the base member 91, and the display 92 may be moved accidentally relative to the base member 91.